


Forever Drifting

by WeepingWings



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeepingWings/pseuds/WeepingWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt had to go, but would Alby allow him to do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Drifting

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to HarryPotterMazeRunner18 for giving me the idea.

Alby was staring to worry. Every day Newt would wake up in a daze, open the window of there apartment and gaze down at the life bellow him. At the beging it was ok, Newt would just open the window and look down, but he had recentely started siting on the windowsill, puting his legs over the side and staring down. As if he was in a trance.

"I'm starting to worry." Alby whispered to friend at lunch once as they watched Newt stare into space. A stoic expression on his face. But no matter how hard he tried, Alby still couldn't get Newt to talk to him about it 

"Please Newt, just tell me what is going on." Alby would pleed. But Newt's reply was always the same, he was always saying that he was fine. But when ever Alby asked, Newt would never meet his eyes. 

Alby finally just shut up about it, but he was always watching. Newt never seemed like he was fully there. When ever someone was talking to him they had to repeat it several times before Newt got what they were saying 

untill life stopped. One day Newt was more distant then ever, and if worried Alby. Newt wanted to be alone more then usual lately, so Alby snuck after him and heard him whispering to himslef 

"I'll do it today. The Homestead Bridge is perfect, not many people walk near there, and besdes no one will miss me." Alby heard Newt muttering, and he stopped in his trackes. What ever Newt was doing, he couldn't let it happen 

So Alby steeled himself and kept quiet about it all day, resolving not to let Newt out of his sight after school. It was the hardest thing that he has done, pretending that he didn't know what his boyfriend was planing. 

When school was let out Alby said good bye to his friends. He got in the car and waited for Newt get in to, before he relised that he was walking the opposite way 

"Hey Newt, you coming?" Alby asked as he got out of his car and watched Newt cross the parking lot. "I'm good" Newt yelled back with out lookin at Alby "I'll walk home tonight." 

Alby grumbbled and got in the car, waited untill Newt was out of sight then started off to the Homestead Bridge. He got there before Newr did so he leaned against the railing and watched the water race by far bellow him 

"Alby?" came Newt's voice from behind and Albt turned around so he was face to face with Newts shocked expression "I wasent going to let you go that eays." Alby said simply and pulled Newt into a hug 

"You have to let me go." Newt said shoving himslef back from Albys embrase, walking backward untill he hit the railing with his back 

"But I can't let you leave" (see what i did there?) Alby said softley leaning on the railing besides Newt "You have to." Newt replied as he climed the railing until he was standing ontop of it facing the river. Luckely the railing was thick enough so Newt was able to keep his balance 

"Fine, you can go, but I'm jumping wiht you." Alby huffed as he joined Newt ad linked there hands together. "No." Newt said shaking his hand free "I have nothing to live for, but you, you have your whole life ahead of you." 

Newt said forcefully not taking his eyes from the rushing river bellow them. "so do you." Alby protested but Newt held up his hand. "no I don't." he said, then took a deep breath. "no one has any idea how long I've acted happy, how long it took me to lean to make my fake smile look reall. I've got so used to being sad. I've tried to lock onto what makes me happy, I really have, but it dosent work. " 

Newt took another deep breath, and his next words broke Alby's heart "You'd be doing me a favor by letting me jump." Feeling his heat shatter Alby took a deep breath "Fine." he said, pain filling that one word "As long as you alow me to come with you." Newt shook his head as Alby climed up next to again. 

"You have so much to live for." Newt warned as Alby joined there hands again. "Ive got nothing to live for onec your gone." Alby replied and closed his eyes. "God I'm scared." he said squezing Newt's hand "Your human." was Newt's rely before he jumped, dragging Alby after him 

Together they hit the water. Both hitting a razor sharp rock that instinanately killed them. 

There bodies were never found, leaving them to drit trought the water. Still holding hands. Forever alone

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a really depressing mood when I wrote this. Hope that it wasen't to bad.


End file.
